


You Can Be My Mirror

by thewaywardqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin are both vampires who don't remember their human lives and so don't really know what they look like. One night the two friends get drunk and Gavin suggests they describe each other.</p>
<p>Inspiration: http://frankmorys.tumblr.com/post/58273325238/two-vampire-friends-lying-on-the-floor-getting</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be My Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the levels of cheesyness.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO GAVIN!"

"It wasn' me, Micool! I swear!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER ONE IN THIS GAME, YOU IDIOT"

"I'm your idiot."

Michael sighed and flopped back on the couch and let his character respawn. At this point this was the average interaction between the two vampires especially when gaming. Sure it made Michael excessively angry but it worked for them.

Gavin was the first vampire he had encountered after spending 20 years in a coven in New Jersey, and compared to those blood-crazed assholes Gavin was actually a really decent guy and while the accent grated on him sometimes, he was eternally grateful for the Brit. After all he was the one who showed Michael you don't need to hurt people to feed. So they'd been room-mates for 30 years with them having to constantly move around, they always went to big cities where no one ever noticed them never mind saw they didn't have reflections in store windows. They had other friends, of course, who lived together in Texas in a coven.They had offered the two places in their family but Michael had turned them down and Gavin loyally trusted Michael made the right call. So it had basically been the two best friends and no one else other than occasional lovers but lately Michael hadn't taken any of his own as his feelings for the sandy blonde had evolved into an instinct to want to mate him. As it was Michael, he had buried the feelings and tried not to get jealous when Gavin brought people back to the apartment (Only auburn haired girls. not that he spent that much time looking but after 30 years you start noticing shit) and to help his cause he made stupid things like Game nights where it'd be just the two of them.

Soon the two bloodsuckers grew tired of minecraft and so Gavin not-so-innocently suggested they get out some BloodWhiskey. Now the Jersey boy was weary to the idea for 2 reasons: 1) blood infused whisky tasted like shit. 2) Gavin got more affectionate when drunk and Michael wasn't so sure he'd be able to handle it.

"We could but what'd be the point. I don't feel like getting shitfaced for nothing."

"Oooh! Let's play something!" Michael rolled his eyes at the excitement in his voice.

"Like what?"

"How abouuuuuttt...." The Brit pondered over it for a few moments before he lit up again. "How about we try and guess wot we look like and every time we get it wrong we have to drink some, and if we get it right the other has to drink!" It didn't actually sound that bad of an idea. Okay no, it sounded stupid but Michael really sucked at saying no to Gav.

"You're just gonna cheat."

"I won't i promise, Micool. PLEASE!" He took Michaels sigh for a yes and giddily hopped onto the floor as the other slumped opposite him taking a swig of the alcohol before hand letting the offending drink burn his throat. "I'll start! I think my hairs brown.. like Geoffs?"

"Nope. Drink up." Michael passed back the bottle and Gavin gulped some down before pouting.

"You have to tell me wot colour it is!" 

"It's like a sandy blonde colour like..honey? I don't know." Wow you didn't sound gay at all, he thought to himself. Gavin sat thoughtfully for a second before gesturing for Michael to start. "Uh.. I'm pretty sure my hairs crazy curly cause when you play with it you curl it round your fingers." Okay he'd definitely said too much now. He grabbed the bottle and drank more wincing as it slid down.

"Wait! you don't have to drink! You were right. I just didn't realise you noticed." The Brit said looking softly at him while taking the bottle back. He really shouldn't be watching him drink from a bottle, the action just brought to many pictures to his head. Luckily he was snapped out of them by his voice. "Okay, do i have freckles like you? I hope i do!"

"Sorry Vav, you don't." He grinned. "Also you just told me i have freckles." The other vamp pulled back from the bottle his green eyes morphing red now.

"But you have freckles on your arms too so you must know." He didn't actually, though he had always wondered.

" Okay i think i only have a few on my nose that are all spaced out- like on my arms?"

"Nah, you have a knobload everywhere." The Brit replied passing back the bottle. By now the immortals were starting to feel a little buzzed, Gavin more so, and though Michael didn't want to admit it he was finding it fun. He watched as the other pondered his next guess for a moment or so. "Um, do i have green eyes?" He asked slurring his words slightly.

Michaels eyebrow rose as he put his hand out for the bottle "Yeah you do. How'd you know?" Someone had probably commented on them after all they were a pretty green he swore even when crimson they still held some of its original colour.

"Just a hunch- you like me in green." He smiled shyly looking down. Huh, did Michael give that much away? Okay he'd bought him a green scarf and Tshirt before... but that was cause the Brit had a lot of green already and Michael just thought it was his favourite colour or something. Though selfishly he did like the way it made his eyes brighter. Wow okay maybe he'd been more obvious about this stuff.

Trying to change the subject he started the questions again. "Well i think i have blue eyes like Ryan?" Michael shrugged and was answered by Gav's shaking head and the emptying bottle being pressed into his hand. 

"You haf' brown eyes that are a kind of chestnutty colour." The blonde said shifting himself to be comfortably leaning against Michael. The Jerseyan was uncomfortable for a few seconds before moving a little to accommodate Gavin's warm body. "Is my nose big? Well i sort of know it is by feeling it but like is noticeable big?"

"Yeah it's fucking huge." As the bottle was passed back he noticed a slight drop in the boys features and quickly added. " But it works for you. Like i think you would look weird without it." When the dopey smile returned to the Brits lip he started again. "Okay so i'm sure i have like ginger hair cause i keep getting called Red."

The bottle remained in Gav's hand. "Yeah though it's kind of auburny too. If you're half right... do we both drink?" Michael shrugged but proceeded to drink after him now feeling more happy with the seating arrangement. While being pressed against Gavin gave him some rather vivid images it was also awesome to be close to someone who wasn't burning hot. "Am i good looking?"

"What?" Michaels eyes bulged and he instinctively looked at Gavin's face before looking away silently thankful vampires couldn't blush. 

"Am i attractive? Cause i know Vampires are meant to be nice looking anyway cause of the whole predator thing- but that doesn't work on other vampires, right? So yeah humans like me but it doesn't really count. So i was wondering what you thought." He said it with such a innocent and childlike tone that shouldn't be possible in a 95 year old. 

"Um i dunno dude, I mean my opinion doesn't really matter." Michael tried to sound nonchalant but it came out rushed anyway. Suddenly Gavin turned to face him until they were too fucking close. Half of Michael wanted to back the fuck away the other half begged him to close the space between them.

"Your opinion means the most to me, Micool." Gavin's voice was now lowered as if he was spelling something out to him. "It's important that you like how i look."

Then Michaels body decided before his mind could and pulled him forward and pushed his lips onto Gavins and his hands went around the boys neck protectively and desperate. He realised what he did and quickly panicked. He began pulling back only for slender hands to scrape up to his hair pulling him closer. It was messy, teeth-colliding, sloppy, and exactly what Michael needed. He was then very thankful that they didn't need to breathe so it was a while before he pulled back and whispered. "Yes you're attractive. And i've been wanting to mate you for over a year now." He was probably saying too much but he was getting caught up. Gavin curled his fingers around auburn hair and he smirked.

"Thank god. I've been wanting to be your mate since the day we met, Micool."


End file.
